Waiting for Death
by spectre1alpha
Summary: The story of Davik, an Imperial Stormtrooper whose endured far too much than anyone should ever have to and his struggles to find peace in death. Dark/Hurt Story. Will feature lots of dark emotion and death (War). Rated T for future gruesome scenes (It's Warhammer, what did you expect)
1. Chapter 1 - The Spectre

Waiting for Death

Explosions rocked the Valkyrie as it plummeted towards the planet, the Imperial Guardsmen sat anxiously, waiting for death itself to embrace them with open arms at any second. A Commissar sat with them, eyes ever watchful, seeking out any sign of cowardice or corruption in the Guardsmen, his fingers stroke the laspistol by his side affectionately. Among them all, his eyes, along with other Guardsmen's, set on a shadow of a man, the outsider of the squad. He wore a simple Carapace armour and jet black armor clothing, void of any indications of where he could have come from or what regiment he originated from. His eyes were lifeless, dull and still, staring straight ahead, as if the explosions that were seeking to kill them didn't exist, his face set in a grim stoniness. Not a single movement or emotion crossed his body or face, he seemed so lifeless that he might as well be dead.

The Valkyrie shook again as an explosion narrowly missed, too close for comfort for most of the guardsmen, however his expressions did not change. Davik, or "The Spectre" as they knew him, did nothing. He was as far as he concerned, already dead. He cared not for the war, or these other guardsmen, or Chaos or anything else in this dark galaxy. The Commissar's eyes narrowed, he had seen this far too many times, a guardsmen scarred by the horrors of the galaxy, the continuous war and service to the Benevolent Emperor withering down whatever humanity he had left in him. The Commissar knew he had nothing to worry about from the Spectre, his record had shown a Storm Trooper Sergeant involved in over 45 different campaigns and crusades, this man probably had more experience than the whole Battalion Command Squad combined and had not shown any signs of fear or corruption from the very powers they were about to put down. A static-filled vox transmission snapped him out of his inspection.

"Touchdown in 1 minutes Commissar Gren!"

He chuckled in acknowledge, not a lighthearted chuckle but a dark one, aware of the horror these men were about to endure.  
"For the Emperor" he muttered before standing up to inspire his men.

"GUARDSMEN, TODAY WE SHALL CLEANSE THIS PLANET IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME, THESE HERETICS HAVE THOUGHT IT WISE TO FORSAKE THE HOLY EMPEROR FOR THE RUINOUS POWERS OF CHAOS BUT THEY WILL LEARN THE PUNISHMENT FOR THEIR TRANSGRESSION, THE ENEMY ARE RESISTING HEAVILY BUT BY THE EMPEROR YOU WILL BREAK THROUGH THEIR LINES AND SLAUGHTER THEM!" He shouted, his voice traced with an infectious fervor that instilled courage in the men. All except one guardsmen shouted their agreement, Davik well aware of what bloodiness and violence this campaign would entail. All he was hoping for was to find death in battle, an end to this torturous existence, but as experiences have taught him, hope is the first step on the road to disappointment. Pressing an energy cell into his hotshot lasgun, he stood, preparing himself for the upcoming struggles. Taking his place by the door;

"Back in the war, back at it again..." he muttered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Serenity of War

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, holidays finished and had to hit the ground running for school, will attempt to update as frequently as possible. The story will constantly switch between 1st person (Davik) to 3rd person. If I don't update for a while it will probably be because of a writer's block. **

"FOR THE EMPEROR" Bellowed the Commissar. A roar of battle fervor from the Guardsmen followed. The battlefield was chaotic, they had landed on a crater filled field, the once green verdant meadows turned into an apparition of war. Every square meter of the ground was filled with bodies, shrapnel or debris, the air was filled with a choking smog and flying wreckage as artillery rounds constantly impacted the ground.

_Davik_ POV

I step out calmly into the withering fire of the enemy, uncaring of the exploding shells and lasbolts striking everywhere around me, the other men stare in awe at my supposed bravery and attempted to follow my lead. How foolish. An unlucky guardsman whose name I never bothered to learn exploded in a gorey mess as a Chaos Space Marine's bolt lodged itself in his chest and detonated, I turned my head slightly to avoid blood getting in my eyes. Overcoming the initial pause of entering the battle, I shouldered my hotshot lasgun, flicked the charge to high capacity shots and squeezed off a couple shots at the towering Chaos Astartes charging towards our Valkyrie.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD" it bellowed as it was temporarily staggered by my hotshot before charging at me again. The barrel of my hotshot was sizzling, out of action...for now. Engaging the Chaos Berzerker in close quarters was suicide, a clear win for the Berzerker, but I had no qualms with death, if I was to meet it facing a Chaos Astartes then so be it, I welcome death. Without taking my eyes off the crazed warrior, I drew my power-sword. A gift from a long-dead Inquisitor I served, my extensive training and combat maneuvers I had so meticulously practiced would mean little against him, his movements would be erratic and uncoordinated, it would be a dangerous game of blocking and counterattacking but if I am to die now then I will bring him with me.

"Face your death traitor" I muttered before meeting him in combat. I swung at his legs, his towering form prevented proper strikes at the head thus forcing me to compensate, he blocked it easily with his right chain-sword before bringing the power axe in his other hand in a downward arc, aiming to cleave me in half. I disengaged and rolled to the left, quickly bringing up my sword to block the inevitable follow up attack, he swung, I blocked, he swung again, I dodged, I was hoping to tire him out but my years in this harsh universe have taught me one thing: Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment. He was an Astartes, which was crazy enough to fight, but an enraged Astartes with the "power" of Khorne was worse, he wasn't going to tire out but I know that despite his random strikes and furious blows, he was probably still expecting me to do the expected, I would have to disappoint him. Formulating a quick plan, I fought for several seconds, the rest of my platoon staring in wide-eyed shock before peppering the Chaos Berzerker with more lasfire, I opened my mouth to stop them but was too late when the Berzerker roared again in anger, empowering his already painful attacks that was taxing strongly on my endurance, drawing on my strength and all the mastery I had, I dived towards him, my sword thrusting out. The Berzerker's face twisted in surprise and pain when my power sword drove deep into his chest, giving him no time for respite, I twisted the sword and sliced sideways, towards his heart and out his chest, before he could acknowledge his injury, I swiped his head swiftly from his shoulders. Turning around and facing the bewildered Guardsmen and wide-eyed Commissar, I shrugged, drawing my ready hotshot and pressed on-wards into the battle. Maybe I didn't find death in this fight, but maybe I would soon..

**Third Person POV**

The battle raged on, the two lines of Chaos and the Imperium smashing into each other head-on like two armies of cavalry, men were felled on each side, screaming and begging for their Gods and Emperor as they lay clutching their bleeding wounds, pain coursing through their bodies. Several spearhead units punched right through the Chaos lines, before finding themselves suddenly surrounded and slaughtered without remorse, however when each of these units died, the Imperial lines moved forward. Chaos was slowly but surely being driven back, Davik at the head of the advancing forces, his hotshot firing incessantly, his movements autonomous and robotic, firing and reloading, firing and reloading, he killed without any emotion, any fear of death as he walked steadily forward, enemy bolter shots and lasfire slammed into the men on either sides of him but he was apathetic. Apathy was all he knew. Death was the only promise he had left and it was being denied. He would seek death but when it avoided him, he dealt it as he was doing now. Firing endless amounts of lasfire at the enemy, he slaughtered and killed the enemy, the emptiness inside him seeking for some release.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" The Lord-General furiously shouted before committing to the final charge to crush the enemy. The stalwart lines of the Imperial Guardsmen broke rank and charged fervently to finish off any traitors who dared to continue fighting. An endless sea of bodies filled the once serene meadows, the taint of war desecrating what peace was there. There was no room for beauty in this galaxy, no saving light, no happiness or happy endings for anyone, no relief, just the steadfast faith in whatever deity the poor souls of the galaxy believed. No hope for the individuals, only the serenity of war.


End file.
